Captured
by brittanyforeverandalways
Summary: Elena Gilbert is alone, her parents are dead, brother is missing and she's has no one. Damon Salvatore is a ruthless vampire, who captures Elena and makes her his slave. Unintentionally, his heart takes a liking to her. Enter his evil brother Stefan to cause a lot of drama. Mature themes and content. Please review with ideas.
1. Alone

In a normal world, Elena Gilbert was just an ordinary girl. She loved her friends, family and her life. That is before tragedy struck her life and everything changed in a way she would never have expected. Mystic Falls - the place where after darkness fell, no one left the house, movement was limited and being terrified was the constant feeling. Her parents had died only 9 months ago and her brother, Jeremy, had gone missing a few weeks later and she had no family left. She lived alone in the family house, which now belonged to no one, therefore meaning that the protection from supernatural was none existent. Vampires could enter when they wanted, she couldn't stop them. All she could hope was that they would never find out, otherwise she'd be dead instantly and no one would ever realise. The only time Elena ever left the house was to spend time by her parents' grave. She had no family, no friends, so at 18 years old she was alone in the world, living in a death trap, waiting for the day when her pain would end. She never wanted to leave Mystic Falls, her home, where Jeremy would come home, eventually.

* * *

He was angry, not just slightly angry, but fuming, causing his staff to scatter quickly to avoid the wrath of one of the most feared vampires in the world. His rage was building into a catastrophic event as he stormed through the mansion. Up, down, up, down, he paced the halls and staircases to kill his mood until it was manageable. Running a hand through his tousled raven locks, his fangs retracted and the veins shrivelled away. The majority of his servants had darted out of the way and tried to be as silent as possible. However, after pacing the hallways for a long while he heard a smashing sound followed by a strong scent travelling up the stairs. Once noticing the smell, his composure was gone and he had darted down to investigate. In one of the downstairs bathrooms sat a young servant girl, about 19 years old, in a pile of shards from a dropped soap dish. Trying to quickly clean away the problem, she had leant too hard on one of the shards, which had neatly sliced into her palm. Gathering a cloth from the sink she tried in vain to mask the sight of any blood and stop in before he smelt it. But it was too late. Seconds later there he was, stood in the doorway, looking at her with blood lustful eyes, fangs preceding his gums. No sooner had she seen him, but he was grabbing her and latching onto her grazed, young skin.

* * *

Elena POV

Today was a day like any other. I lay in bed until 6am when I, as usual, could sleep no longer. Stumbling through the bathroom I saw Jeremy's bedroom, sitting there alone and untouched. Across the hall, Mum and Dad's room, or it used to be their room, not anymore I suppose. I had dropped out of school after the accident, I lost all my friends and now I had no one. Never did I ever welcome the thought of death, in fact that was the last thing I wanted. If I died, who would be there for Jeremy when he came back home? No, I couldn't do that, he was all I had left and he would come back… he had to.

Blinking away the threatening tears, I snatched up my clothes and changed quickly so that I could leave the house as fast as was humanly possible. My mind was running at such a speed that I forgot to account for my legs which buckled under me, and I tumbled head first down the stairs into a mangled pile at the bottom. My shoulder felt out of place and my wrists ached from trying to support my own weight. Cracking my shoulder back into its place with a wince I opened the door, streaming in the morning light of dawn.

* * *

Damon POV

Nothing could account for what I had done. I looked down at the drained, broken mess of a body in front of me in disgust.

"Bonnie!" I shouted out of the door down the hallway. Soon the young dark haired girl silently sped walked to the door where she stopped stone and stared. Her eyes never met mine as she waited for her instructions.

"Yes, sir?" she question tamely. "Dispose of this - now! It's making a mess of my clean house" I spat as I turned to make my way from the room, leaving the girl to deal with the disaster I made. I need to get out for a bit. Out of the front door I sauntered, slamming the door behind me to indicate that everyone could come out from their hiding places now and warning them not to make the same mistake as the corpse on the bathroom tiles had done.

Gravel under my feet crunched as I made my way to the blue Camaro parked outside. After yanking open the door and jumping in, I sped down the long driveway and punched in the access code into the lock system, waiting for the large iron gates to finally open.


	2. Captured

The town was deserted as Damon Salvatore raced through the streets. He was going to have to find somewhere to calm down. He couldn't go to the Grill as too many people would be there, even at this time in the morning. Church? No he didn't fancy being reminded about the monster that he was. Then an idea came to him, of course, his usual haunt, the cemetery. No one was going to be crawling around there at this time, and if they were then they were in for rather nasty surprise.

The cemetery was only a few minutes away, and considering Damon's driving, he'd be there in a matter of seconds. Nothing got in his way from the second he put his foot on the accelerator to the moment when he pulled up next to Wickery Bridge leading to the cemetery itself. Trudging out of the car and throwing his leather jacket on wildly.

The mist and fog was thick this early in the morning, especially when there was nobody around. No birds or nature of any kind was present, besides one lone set of shallow breathing. Taking a casual pace amongst the trees, he took an unnecessary breath of damp and moss. A gentle breeze blew his hair slightly and sent an entirely new scent to his over sensitive nose – strawberries. Hmm, he thought, a snack. Keeping to the shade and in the depth of the fog, that only vampire sight would be able to see through, he wandered, passing headstones and trees as he went. It was not until he got to the peak of the hill which this graveyard was perched on, that he could clearly hear and rash pace of breathing and pulse. He was approaching around the side, closest to the railing when he saw her for the first time. She was other worldly. Her straight brown hair lay over her shoulders, with visible knots and tangles in it, her large brown eyes were the picture of sadness and there were obvious bones protruding her skin from how skinny and frail she was. With her perfect olive skin and her tiny frame, she looked like someone who once was more gorgeous than anything, if not still was. She probably had tonnes of boys just queuing for her to go out with them, an incredible future in front of her. Fuck, he thought as he imagined biting into that enticing, pure skin while he fucked her into oblivion. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, while he watched her with curiosity.

* * *

Elena POV

Once I was out in the sunshine, I made my way across the deserted town. It was warm beside from the slight breeze which swept my tousled hair into my face. No cars were on the road, there was no sign of life anywhere. Curtains were closed in every window I walked past and I was thankful when I saw my reflection, that there was no one to see me. I ached, my eyes had massively dark circles around them and my body felt like it hadn't slept in months. As I rounded the corner to the iron fenced entrance to the place which in I spent most of my time these days. Mystic Falls Cemetery, read the sign. I sighed and pushed open the gate, and was met by the familiar landscape of a green hill covered in fog with the top of tombstones barely visible amongst it. Wading through the fog and towards the long stretch of hill, I finally made it to my destination underneath the large oak tree in the far corner of the cemetery. I dropped myself to the ground in exhaustion. Here lie Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, devoted Parents and loyal friends, who will be missed dearly. I reached out and ran my hand over the engravings.

For the first time in a long time, reality finally set in. I was alone. I was never going to have anyone, my life had fallen apart and I was kidding myself into thinking that I could do it.

"I feel so alone," I whispered before leaning back against the tree, allowing one single tear to leave my eye as I squeezed them tightly closed.

"Well you're not alone though are you? I mean I'm standing right here," blind panic shot through me as I became completely aware that there was someone in the mist in front of me. Scrambling to my feet, I was readying myself to make a run for it but curiosity stopped me.

"Who… who are you?" I couldn't see anything about this man, only his shadow swaying in the fog. Next, I saw a large black boot begin to appear out of the gloom, followed by a set of skinny black jeans, leading to a plain black T-shirt and expensive looking leather jacket. All of the paled into insignificance when my eyes came to land upon his perfectly sculpted face, heralding soft pink lips and above them, brilliantly bold, sapphire eyes scattered between strands of his devilish dark locks.

"I see I'm not the only who has a staring problem when it comes to beautiful creatures," the mysterious, handsome stranger smirked. I couldn't stop from blushing when I heard him speak. His voice was like velvet with an edge of danger laced into it.

"You have a name, butterfly?" It slid off his tongue like butter, smooth and intoxicating.

"E…El…" I was beginning to feel woozy, like I was floating on air. My breathing was short and I couldn't feel my legs or body, my eyes began to drop and then, everything melted into darkness.

* * *

Damon POV

I couldn't take it any longer. Once I saw that tear leak from her eye, I knew I had to speak to her. Then I heard her speak, and it was like my heart was beating out of my chest. Wait a second, my heart doesn't beat anymore? It was so soft and vulnerable.

"Well you're not alone though are you? I mean I'm standing right here," I couldn't help myself, the look on her face when she searched around her for someone to match my voice.

"Who… who are you?" she stuttered. I have that effect on women. I decided I had freaked her out long enough, and emerged from the shadows slowly, allowing her to take me in bit by bit. Her gaze travelled from my boots to my face, slower than I could bear. Her jaw was tight and her eyes widened in amazement. Yes, I was definitely having the intended effect on her, she was in awe.

"I see I'm not the only who has a staring problem when it comes to beautiful creatures," I smirked, as her eyes met mine, I couldn't help myself, she was cute in a very human way. A bright red blush flooded her face and her eye turned towards the floor, her lips slightly turned up.

"You have a name, butterfly?" she shivered as soon as I said it. I could see her trying to form words but all she managed to say was.

"E…El…" no more was said, which is when I noticed her shaking. It was as if she was beginning to finally feel the effects that I had been hoping for, but I was wrong. She wasn't shaking, she was swaying, the way you do when you're giddy or faint. Faint. I watched as her eyes closed and her body buckled slowly to the ground. Being a vampire, I got to her before she was anywhere near it. My arms locked around her as she went limp in my arms. Well this is useful. I couldn't ask for an easier way to trap someone.


	3. New Surroundings

Damon POV

After she collapsed into my arms, all I could do was sit there and breathe in the delectable smell of her blood pumping through her veins. I leant down towards her neck and breathed in deeply. She smelt like fresh strawberries, but before I could centre too much on that, I notice how harsh her breathing had become. Her body was too thin and malnourished. It was as if she hadn't eaten in weeks, along with the dark red mark on her shoulder which I noticed when the shoulder of her cardigan had slipped off. I pressed my thumb around the socket of her shoulder and could feel every single bone and tendon under her skin. She was skin and bones, but I could work with that, she would still taste just as good. I licked my lips before returning to the car, laying her onto the back seat and strapping her down. I couldn't have her waking up and trying to escape.

* * *

She was asleep the entire journey back to the mansion, her breathing as hasty as ever. From time to time, Damon glanced back at her in the mirror, studying her carefully. In no time at all, he was pulling up in front of the tall iron gates and dialling the code. Through the menacing gates he sped, up the drive way and in front of the house. Just before he left the car, he peered into the back seat at the girl lying there. Her hair was fanned around her head and her eyelids twitched occasionally in her deep slumber. Reaching into the back, he unbuckles the belts and lifted her into his arms.

* * *

Elena POV

_Running, I was running through the trees trying to get away. He was behind me I could hear him. The forest in front of me seemed to stretch on never ending. My legs were burning from the strain, and my mind was wandering in so many different directions that I was finding it difficult to keep on in a straight line. Run, just keep running. He's a vampire. He'll always catch his prey. No, I can't die. I can't leave Jeremy. _

_I could see a light beyond the trees, I had to get to it but my co-ordination was all over the place and I was finding it extremely hard to watch where my feet were treading. After that everything happened so quickly. One moment I was on my feet, the next I was on my face, flat in the dirt, with a gash on my head, where it collided with the root a tree. Vines were wrapped around my ankles, and no matter how much a tried they just wouldn't give. Yanking and pulling at the vines, one finally gave, allowing me to hurriedly get to my feet only to be hit by a force so strong that I flew into the tree behind me and felt my arm crack. My hand lifted to my now incredibly throbbing head. I was trembling on the dirty floor and looked up above me slowly. Above me stood a tall towering figure, slowly lowering down to my level, reaching out and touching the, now pouring, blood on my head. My eyes were fuzzy so I couldn't quite make out what he looked like. After touching the blood on my head, he pulled his hand back up to his face and licked it. _

_"Elena, Elena, Elena. You should have stopped looking for me. I wasn't lost. I was free. Now you're going to be the one who's lost, well, lost as in dead." _

_That voice, I knew that voice. "Jeremy?" I whispered as my blurred vision once again came back into focus. My little brother was crouched over me, blood dripping from his lips and a sly smirk creeping onto his face. NO! What happened? He couldn't be a vampire, he just couldn't. Tears trickled from my eyes as I scurried backwards back into the tree I was thrown at. I couldn't get away. It seemed an ironic way to go. I never wanted to die in fear of leaving Jeremy alone, and here I was in fear of dying at the hands of my little brother. _

_"No, no, Jeremy, please. You're not a monster, this isn't you!" he crept closer to me, until I could feel his breath on my neck._

_"Don't worry," he breathed. "I'll make it quick." Squeezing my eyes shut I felt the sting of his fangs rip into my skin, and then… nothing. _

* * *

I woke, but I didn't open my eyes. I could feel that I wasn't in my own bedroom. The pillows were soft and comfortable. The mattress my body was on was moulded to my form and the duvet which I was covered in was light and feather-like. My bones and body was aching and I felt like I could hardly move. Timidly I tried to lift my hand, but I didn't have the energy to get it past the cover so I let it drop back to the mattress beside me. My heart was beating out of control and I felt lightheaded from the nightmare I had previously endured. I gradually opened my eyes, struggling against the temptation to let them droop back closed as they wished. Desperately I strained them open and in streamed the bright light of day. I blinked double, and then triple in order to adjust my sight to the surroundings.

I was lying among a dozen goose feather cushions, all lined in lace and silk. The bed itself was light wood and shaped with sculpted angels on the bed posts. Curtains hung tied to the canopy of the bed, like a pure, crystallised water cascading angel falls. Around the bed, the room expanded into a sea of cream and lavender. Soft curtains were drawn across what looked like a long bay window. There were three different doors positions around the room. Two were white and directly next to each other, but the other was white rimmed with two long shimmer glass panels down the middle. All three doors had dark key holes underneath the shining silver handles. A vanity mirror and chest of draws sat opposite then end of the bed.

_Where am I? What am I doing here?_

I lay there, thinking about these questions over and over again, for what seemed like hours. But I was whisked out of my trance when I heard the door handle rattling and the white frame, casually sliding open. Shaking I slid down the bed further squishing my eyes together and praying that whoever it was would think that I was asleep.

Seconds passed and I was hoping that whoever this intruder was, would be gone by now. No such luck. Cautiously, I began to open my eyes; fully aware that there was a dip at the bottom of my bed by my feet and that there was someone sitting there.

"Look who decided to wake up," I recognised that voice, I heard it before I passed out. The handsome, mysterious, stranger.


	4. Crack

Chapter 4

_Previously…_

_Where am I? What am I doing here?_

_I lay there, thinking about these questions over and over again, for what seemed like hours. But I was whisked out of my trance when I heard the door handle rattling and the white frame, casually sliding open. Shaking I slid down the bed further squishing my eyes together and praying that whoever it was would think that I was asleep. _

_Seconds passed and I was hoping that whoever this intruder was, would be gone by now. No such luck. Cautiously, I began to open my eyes; fully aware that there was a dip at the bottom of my bed by my feet and that there was someone sitting there. _

_"Look who decided to wake up," I recognised that voice, I heard it before I fell asleep. The handsome, mysterious, stranger._

* * *

No one POV

Damon was sat on the end of Elena's bed, studying her closely. He could tell that she was awake, but decided to play along and let her believe that he was unaware. _When all is said and done, she doesn't know I'm a vampire yet so I may as well give her a tiny bit of hope,_ he thought. Her breathing was rapid as was her heart beat. She was shaking uncontrollably, which lead him to wondering. _Why was she so scared when she doesn't even know that I'm a vampire?_

* * *

Damon POV

Why is she so terrified?

"I know you're awake" I murmured, waiting for her to open her slit eyes completely. At this, her eyes shot open and she looked at me like a deer in headlights.

"Where….where, where am I?" her teeth chattered. Her skin was whiter than snow and her voice was so faint that if it hadn't been for my vampire senses then I probably wouldn't have heard her. The skin on her face was so thin that her eyes looked hollow and vacant. I needed to get her to eat something, or she probably wouldn't last the night.

"My home. Now to finish the conversation we were having early. Do you have a name? El?"

"El… Elena… G… Gilbert" a shiver slipped down my spine.

"El…e…na…" I drew out, rolling over my tongue like it was made to fit. I had to breathe deeply to slow the growing bulge in my tight jeans. I shuffled to make myself more comfortable and gradually closed in on the shivering girl beside me. She was terrified and out of control. As I got closer I notice that she was desperately trying to push herself up and away from me. But instead of getting further away from me, her arms gave out every time she put any pressure on them.

"Who… who are you? What do you want?" she whispered, her bottom lip trembling.

"I, my dear, am Damon Salvatore. Which leads me to your second question, I want you. You made it even easier for me when you passed out, so I took you, no questions asked." Her eyes widened and she tried unsuccessfully to crawl away from my hand which was wiping a stray bit of hair from her face.

"Please, please don't hurt me," begging. She was begging.

"Don't beg, my sweet, it's not very appealing," my signature smirk washed over my face, she started shaking more and more.

I could see that each time she tried to move she was getting a little further each time. Her strength wasn't much, but she was managing with what she could get.

"Now. Now. None of that, you won't get anywhere. I'm a lot faster and stronger than you so I wouldn't suggest trying to escape." She was thinking over what I had said because she truly believed that she could out run me. She had a shock coming to her. Then she did it, she pushed herself harder than ever and slid from the bed to floor with a thump, trying to crawl as far away from me as she could. When she hit the floor, her body just wasn't strong enough to catch her, meaning that as she landed, there was a sharp snap and I could tell that her wrist had broken on impact. She winced once but scrambled relentlessly to the other side of the room where she backed roughly into the wall, banging her head on the window ledge.

"That was a poor decision, Elena," I made my way slowly towards her cowering form. I was less than a metre away from her when the smell hit me. Blood, my mouth watered. Crouching down to her level, I reached my hand around the back of her head, with her watching me like a hawk, and touched the blood forming there. Purple veins bulges from my eyes and I felt as my fangs grow from my gums. Her face, even paler than it was before, and I didn't believe it could get much worse. All the blood drained from her face as she tried quickly to find any sort of escape route.

"Vampire," she breathed, her breasts rising and falling quickly, making the bulge in my pants grow all of again. After licking all of her blood from my fingers at a deadly slow pace, I gripped her fragile arm and pulled her to her feet. Unfortunately I hadn't thought of the reality of how weak she still was. As soon as I got her to her feet, her legs gave out and my grips tighten, holding her up.

"Wha…t are you g…oing to…do with me?" she whimpered, shimmying to get out of his tight grasp.

"First of all, I'm going to get you back in that bed. Secondly, I'm going to get you some food, which you WILL eat. And finally, I am going to explain to exactly what is going to happen from now on." She had no choice but to lean on me as I made her walk back over to the bed. Once she was back inside, she set her head back on the pillow and gasped, noting the large cut on the back of her head. I whipped into the adjacent bathroom and into the medicine cabinet for the first aid kit.

I was back on her bed in a second.

"Come here," I beckoned for her to sit between my legs so that I could see to the back of her head. She shook her head, adamant that she was fine, but I was having none of it. "Elena, first rule, when I tell you to do something, you do it," my stern voice was present this time, causing her to note that I was deadly serious. With this realisation, she shuffled herself forwards so that I could slip behind her. Opening the kit I lifted out an antiseptic wipe, and dabbed at the back of her head, consequently causing her to hiss viciously. The cut was deep and would normally need stitches, had I not been a vampire.

"This is quite deep. You're going to have to drink some of my blood in order to heal it." I could feel her tense in my arms, and then the shaking began again. This time it didn't seem natural, this wasn't because she was cold, scared, hungry or weak. This was different and dangerous.

"Elena? Elena?" as soon as her head drooped to my shoulder I was spinning her to face me, only to find the her eyes had rolled back into her head and the shaking and flailing was becoming violent and aggressive. Her body was rigid and convulsing.

"BONNIE!" I roared, hearing distant footsteps become fast and approaching. In lunged the dark haired girl, dishevelled and confused, until her eyes stopped upon the writhing girl in his lap.

Rushing over to us, she placed a hand over Elena's head and then her heart.

"She's having a seizure, you need to hold her down, or she'll hurt herself. Wait until she's calm, and then give her your blood. A lot of it. She desperately needs to eat something later, she's dangerously malnourished." The girl's eyes were timid and yet confident.

"Thank you, Bonnie. You can leave now, I'll call for you when I need that food." Bonnie bowed her head and scurried from the room.

The thrashing had become worse so I pushed Elena's body to the bed and trapped her limbs easily underneath my body, waiting for them to cease. Blood was streaming from her nose like water and yet her shaking had deceased. When I was sure that she was completely calm, I ripped into my wrist and thrust it into her mouth allowing it to trickle down her throat.

For a long while, nothing happened. I had gotten off of her and elevated her head onto some of the cushions around us. Not wanting to leave her, in fear she would do something stupid, I remember that her wrist was broken. Carefully I prodded her wrist to see if my blood had fixed it or not. As my hand came in contact with her skin, I felt a warm heat and silky smoothness beneath me. Her sleeping form was purely beautiful; I had never seen anything of such presence and beauty in my life. She was mine and no one was going to take her away from me.


	5. Bloodlust

Elena POV

It had been days since I had seen Damon. The last time I remembered seeing him was when he was tending to the cut on the back of my head, which I realised was now miraculously gone. I was left alone in my room, with no one for company except every so often when a dark haired girl would come in, check my pulse, leave me food and then leave again.

One day after the girl, who I found out's name was Bonnie, had left, I pushed myself to get up. It was the first time I had been up in days and my legs took some time to do as I wanted them to. With a lot of effort I managed to swing them over the side of the bed and place them tenderly on the floor. Pins and needles shot through my feet immediately causing me to shiver, but I didn't give up. Gripping the bed post with all of my mite, I hoisted myself up, putting very little weight on my feet and most of it on the bed post. I breathed in deeply, trying to forget about the aches in amongst my body. Pushing off from the post I hooked my fingers around the frame of the door next to me, assuming that it was the bathroom. My head was throbbing and mouth was dry, I needed a glass of water and the bathroom is known for holding a lot of water. I pushed the ajar door open and tentatively tiptoed in, holding the door for support.

The bathroom was pristine, sea blue and white tiles covered the walls and the floor was pure white, leading up to a huge porcelain bath tub and shower. My eyes spotted a cabinet above the sink and I propelled myself to hold the sink and reached up to the cabinet. The door slid open to reveal a first aid kit, which I assumed Damon had replaced there after dealing with my head, along with shampoo, soap and all other things which would normally be present in a bathroom. I noticed a wash cloth on the window sill and leant over to grab it. As I leant I felt a severe pain stab my abdomen, sending me into a doubled over position, a cry leaving my lips.

* * *

Damon POV

After knowing she was safe and comfortable, I had left. I had to get my head on properly, I'm a vampire, and she is a human, vermin, pests. The problem was that no matter how many times I told myself this, it didn't change my mind. She was a creature of purity as she was dropped from heaven itself. Avoiding her seemed to be the easiest way to get her from my mind, unfortunately that was all blown into the past when I was pacing my study one afternoon and I hear he cry out. Within seconds I was scrambling for the key to her room in my trousers. I slammed open the door and searched the bed for her, but she wasn't there. My eyes scanned around until they met the bathroom door where I saw her. She was whimpering whilst crouched, doubled over in pain. Her breathing was fast and her right hand, which was gripping onto the edge of the sink's knuckles were white from holding on so hard.

Trying not to startle her, I closed the door behind me and made a slow approach towards her. "Elena? Are you alright?" she didn't answer my question; she merely turned her pained expression towards me and whispered.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Her voice was cracking from the strain of speaking, but the words which came out, nearly broke my stone cold heart.

"No. No I'm not going to hurt you. Now answer my question, are you alright?" I didn't mean to get short with her, she was hurting enough, but I couldn't help it, my short temper came out.

"I- no. My stomach, it feels- OW," she began but didn't finish because another wave of pain took over making her bend over further so that her forehead was leaning against the cool tiled wall. I couldn't take seeing her like that any longer, so I took one large stride towards her and looped my arm around her waist and rested my hand over where her other one was clutching at her stomach. I couldn't help my mind from wandering to how close I was to touching the bare skin of her precious body. That wasn't the point here.

"Come on, you'll be fine," I soothed, gently pulling her away from the wall and sink, and guiding her hissing form back into her room and to sit on the softness of her bed. A strange smell was present but I wasn't quite sure what it was, it was like nothing I had ever smelt before. That was until I noticed a stain growing on the crotch of Elena's dark jeans. She was curious about what I was staring at so glance down in the direction that I was.

"Oh my God," she gasped and flew off of the bed into the bathroom, not caring about how much it hurt. She slammed the door shut and I could hear the click of the lock turn. I hadn't expected that, though to be fair, I hadn't exactly expected this young creature to come on her period when I planned on taking her. That was what that smell was. It was intoxicating and was making me hotter than ever. I walked over to the door which she had slammed and listened to her obviously very scared heart beat pound through her ribcage.

"Open the door, dear one, I can help you. You just have to let me in," I purred through the door. "I'll have this door open in seconds, whether you open it or not." No answer, oh well that's an answer in itself. Pushing down on the handle, I pushed with more force until I heard the lock snap and the door swing open. There on the floor, was Elena, surrounded by a pool of blood, her trousers and cardigan thrown away from her. So sat in front of me was a timid little mouse, shivering from blood loss in a skimpy strappy top and her soaked panties.

The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her, but she looked so tasty and here was far too much blood for me to be able to control myself for long. Before she had time to scream I was in front of her, pushing her legs apart, despite the resistance that she showed, and I plunged my, now elongated, fangs in to the inside of her pearly white skin.


	6. Change

Elena POV

I didn't know what happened, one minute I had a pain in my abdomen, next I was on the bathroom floor covered in blood and in my underwear. How did this happen? Blood, vampire, a deadly combination. I locked the door in hope that I would be safe and that he wouldn't be able to get me. I was wrong.

My hopes were shattered when I heard the lock crack and he door swing open to reveal the gorgeous design of Damon Salvatore. For the first time, I allowed myself to really absorb his beauty. All of that was shattered when purple and red veins began to appear around his eyes. His breathing was heavy and I could see the point of his fangs slowly edging themselves over his bottom lip. At this moment, I had a replay of my dream in my head, I was more scared than I had ever been, and more than I thought was humanly possible. Before I could even register what was happening he was surging forwards, his hands gripping my legs and forcing them apart. I tried my hardest not to let them open, but he was just too strong. As soon as he had them open, his head latched onto my inner thigh and I felt the blood slowly being drawn from me. It's not that it didn't hurt, because it did. But soon that pain turned into pleasure. The pleasure that I could feel was welling up in between my legs and I could feel the ache in my abdomen begin to subside. As if I hadn't lost enough blood. This was just too much. I couldn't let him win, I kept pushing at his head, but when I did he bit down harder. I began to feel dizzy and slumped backwards into the pool of my blood.

Finally he seemed to notice how much blood he was drinking, and pulled himself away savagely. My eyes were still open staring at him in disbelief. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that I could see some regret in his eyes, but that was crazy, he was a vampire, and vampires don't feel remorse.

"I'm sorry Elena. Oh my God," he panicked, biting into his wrist and letting some of the blood drip onto the bite in my thigh. Then he offered it to me, not an order, and offer. I slid through the pool towards him. Cautiously I took his wrists with my shaky hands and led it gently to my mouth. My lips parted and gradually enclosed on his wrist. As I felt the blood flow into my system, I felt like I was floating, the world was spinning and I had to close my eyes to keep me aware of my surroundings.

* * *

Damon POV

Remorse. I was full of remorse. I had lost control and nearly drained her, the last thing I wished to do. She would never trust me after this.

I was wrong. I didn't hurt her that much. I remember that when I first bit into her smooth thigh, my intention was to quench my thirst but when the smell of her arousal hit me, the bite turned from pain to pleasure and my erection grew all over again. I was going to need a seriously cold shower after this. A long time passed before it hit me just how much blood she had lost and that I needed to stop. Instead of slowly pulling away, I ripped myself away from her. Her eyes were large and scared, but the look inside of her mirrored mine- lust.

"I'm sorry Elena. Oh my God." The pool of blood around us had grown and stained the white flooring. I bit into my wrist and offered it to her. I wasn't going to force her again. She was going to have to come to me, even though all I wanted to do was to crawl up her perfect body and fuck her into the floor. Through the swamp of blood she slid, towards my outstretched wrist, and she hesitantly locked her lips around the scarlet dripping from my wrist. Her eyes closed, and the arousal that I had smelt earlier intensified, masking the scent of her blood. I couldn't help myself, so as she deepened her drinking, I began to stroke her hair. In the end it was all too much, so I linked my arm around her, so that she could still drink but so that I could lift her shoulders. I looped the other underneath her knees and carried her out of the bedroom and bathroom, down the long white washed corridor to the door on the end. I enter my bedroom and without a second thought slipped into my marble bathroom and place her onto the sink. She released my wrist when she came out of her trance and noticed that she wasn't in the same bathroom that she was before she drank my blood.

"It's alright Elena, you're in my bathroom. No need to be afraid, but yours really needs to be cleaned. I'll run you a bath." She whispered a faint thank you before I walked back into the bedroom and pressed a button on the wall. Not long afterwards, Bonnie tapped on the door and entered.

I instructed the girl to meticulously clean Elena's bathroom and told her that she could take her time. Without asking any questions, she nodded and left again. When I strolled back into the bathroom where I had left Elena, she was no longer sitting on the sink where I had put her, but was standing in front of it frowning at her reflection in the oversize mirror.

I said nothing. I just walked to the bath tub and turned on the faucet to fill it up. It wasn't until I turned to look at her properly that I saw that she had tears running down her cheeks. Lovingly, I lightly put my hand on her shoulder and turned her to face me. She kept her eyes to the ground for a long time before finally I cupped her chin and lifted it to make her gaze fall upon me. Her expression was not of fear, but of something deeper- loneliness.

I brushed a few blood soaked hairs from her face and cupped it in my hands.

"Why are you so sad?" I asked knowing the answer before it left her lips. She was going to tell me that she wanted to go back home to her family, her friends, her life. That she hated me and hated what I had done to her.

"Because I haven't felt this way in a long time." This was her answer. No swearing or cursing. Just 10 simple words.

"What do you mean, love? Talk to me."

"I- Damon? Can I have that bath now?" she asked shyly, down turning her eyes to the floor again. Reaching behind me I turned off the faucet and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I'll get Bonnie to bring you some towels, just call if you need anything," I muttered as I left her watching me, awestruck


	7. Trust

Elena POV

He had been so gentle. He had never meant to hurt me. I knew it, the way he had looked at me was so kind that he couldn't have meant it, not intentionally. It hadn't been longer after he had left that I stripped slowly out of my blood drenched top and underwear. Dipping my hand into the water, it was soothingly warm, and enticing. I pulled my hair around in front of my shoulder and one by one stepped into the bathtub. Sinking into the water, my aches and pains began to wither and disappear, and then suddenly the world fell away and there was only one thing on my mind… Damon.

* * *

Damon POV

I left her standing there watching after me. Closing the door to give her some privacy, I padded back towards her bedroom and found that Bonnie had already expertly cleaned down the bathroom and had changes the sheets on her bed where she had bled through her jeans. Said jeans were being soaked in the sink full of warm water. Everything smelt of her, strawberries and soap.

My vampire hearing picked up a low voice, "Damon…" it wasn't so much a question, more of a moan. A pleasurable moan.

I gradually made my way back to my bedroom where the bathroom door was still closed tightly. Sitting on the bed, I listened intently to the voice which I could tell was only supposed to be a whisper, but to me was loud and clear.

"Uh, fuck Damon, umm," her moans and breathing was becoming more insistent and I could smell the arousal spreading under the doorframe.

"Shit," I cursed blurring to one of the other bathrooms around the house and tore my clothes from my sweating body. My erection was hard and I needed to desperately cool off. Twisting the shower dial to cold, I clambered inside, the cold flow alleviating the tension in my dick. Wrapping my hand around the base I made stroking moments, relieving myself of the numerous times that she had close to made me cum that day. I felt the build-up piling up higher and higher until I groaned realising my frustration into the spray cascading around me.

* * *

Elena POV

My fingers travelled, from my arms slowly across my stomach and up circling my now hard nipples. Flicking them, I moaned unintentionally loud moving my other hand into the water between my legs. With one hand teasing my breasts, my other went upon the task of rubbing my sensitive bundle of nerves. Moans escaped my lips as I slipped a finger into my virgin pussy. I had never done anything like this before, so why was I doing it now? The bite. The arousal. The blood. Everything was building up and I felt my muscle begin to clench as I built up speed in the pumping of my finger. The climax hit me quickly, but as soon as it came, it was gone and I was back to scrubbing my hair into the water around me.

"Umm… Damon?" I called, questioningly, not knowing whether he was there or not. While I was waiting for his reply I stood up, pushing the bubbles and excess water from my body and wringing out my hair. I climbed daintily out of the bath and stood on the floor towel, my arms automatically wrapping around myself.

"Are you okay?" he said back through the door, worriedly.

"I'm fine but could I maybe have a towel?" I was embarrassed but surely he wouldn't come in, he'd just pass it around the door frame. The door minutely cracked open to reveal Damon's hand holding out a large cream coloured towel. I took the towel from his hand, accidentally brushing my wet skin against the back of his hand as I did. I gasped because it felt like I had been struck by lightning. Drawing my hand away with the towel quickly, hoping that he hadn't noticed anything, but of course he had. His hand lingered slightly longer than you would think, but then disappeared. In a cupboard underneath the sink there was a packet of cleaning wipes, which I opened. I pulled one out and ran in over the sink where Damon had sat me and blood had smeared on it. Then I pulled out another one, after tossing the dirty one in the waist bin. I wiped away the remaining blood marks on the floor and bath, until everything was sparkling clean again. I secured the large towel around my petite frame and tentatively opened the door, to find Damon lying back on what I guessed was his bed. His room was larger than the one which was said to be mine. The room was styled much like mine, but instead of white and lavender, it was white and cream, with oak wood furniture and bed frame. His bed was bigger than mine; his was massive, what seemed to be a super king size, where mine was only a queen. I could tell he was asleep, he looked so peaceful, even more beautiful. Wait, what? He kidnapped me, he stole me. Or did he save me? I don't know why I did it, but he looked so comfortable and out of it that I just felt the urge to crawl onto the other side of the bed facing him, close my eyes and drift into sleep.

* * *

Damon POV

I only closed my eyes for a second but when I opened the again, I was struck by shock. Elena, wrapped in my cream towel, was curled up in front of my on the other side of my bed. My bed! I could see that she was beginning to get cold so I reached to the bottom of my bed and pulled up the blanket there. I gently lay it over her slightly shivering body. As soon as her body registered the blanket, her eyes began to open and she yawned loudly.

"Oh, um. Sorry- I… err- I'll just…" she stuttered nervously, awaiting me to shout out her. But I didn't. I reached out to her before she could get off the bed. I rested my hand on her arm softly, rubbing my thumb in circles over her damp skin. She looked at me and knew that I meant her no harm. Sliding herself back against the head board, wrapping the towel and blanket back around her. She had no clothes, I realised. So I hopped off of the bed and yanked open one of my draws and pulled out one of my black button down shirts and a pair of my boxers.

"Here," I offered passing her the items. She glanced down and began hyperventilating. "It's alright. Come on," I took her hand in mine and led her to the bathroom. I wet a wash cloth under the faucet of the sink and knelt in front of her. "Do you trust me?" I whispered, calmly. I gestured to what I was intending.

"I- yes," she trusted me? Why? Gently I parted her legs as she stood and brought the cloth underneath the towel. She shook slightly as I brought it up against her heat. I used the fingers of my other hand to carefully part her folds and set the cloth there. I couldn't see anything but I could feel the heat radiating onto my fingers. She gasped upon the contact of flesh. I took the cloth from her folds and allowed my fingers to linger a little longer pressing against her button, which caused her to jump backwards and gaze at me in surprise. Her cheeks flooded red and she turned her gaze downwards in shame of doing something she shouldn't have.

"You won't bleed any more, you'll be just fine. Now put those things on and then we'll talk."


	8. Return to what?

Elena POV

I was confused. He was so kind. I had trusted him with something so intimate, and he hadn't harmed me in any way. But why had he said that I wouldn't bleed anymore?

"You don't understand why I said you would bleed anymore? Do you?" his velvety voice drew out of my trance and I look at him and shook my head puzzled.

"Well, when I gave you my blood, it would have healed the walls and ended your period. Not forever, just this time." I couldn't stop the blush from blossoming in my cheeks.

"Now I'm sure you have many questions. Shoot," he said, slouching onto the bed opposite me.

Where would I start? I had so many things to ask but the most prominent seemed to escape my lips first.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I couldn't help it, it just came out. Once it dawned on me what I had said, I regretted it and my hand shot to cover my mouth.

"You're different. I've never- never met a human like you," the words were quiet but still audible. I frowned.

"I'm nothing special. I'm broken and alone. Killing me would be the easiest thing in the world, it's not like anyone would notice, or care for that matter," my face tensed and I gritted my teeth, trying not to let the tears form. Thankfully I managed to bite them back, but not in time for Damon not to see.

"What do you mean? Of course people would care." He didn't know. If he knew he'd have killed me by now. The information surrounding how I live my life was a complete mystery to him. This meant that when he found out I was going to be dead for sure. Maybe that's exactly what I wanted.

"My parents. They died in a car accident, about nine months ago. I had a brother but- well he disappeared just afterwards and never came back." No one ever cared enough to ask so I never really had to hear it out loud before. Listening back to what I had said made my heart sink. It was hopeless. "I have no one. No family, no friends, no one. So if you want to kill me go ahead. Its only delaying the inevitable."

* * *

Damon POV

When she said that no one would care if she died, I didn't understand. Of course people would care. Boys' hearts would break, as would her family's hearts and friends'.

"What do you mean? Of course people would care." I was serious. She was fighting back tears and clenching her jaw so tight it looked like she could break it.

"My parents. They died in a car accident, about nine months ago. I had a brother but- well he disappeared just afterwards and never came back." She was alone, as in really alone. But did no one care that girl of- whatever age was living alone with no one to protect her. "I have no one. No family, no friends, no one. So if you want to kill me go ahead. Its only delaying the inevitable."

"It's not inevitable. While you are in my household no one will lay a finger on you. i know how you feel though, I lost my parents young too," why had I said that? I'd never told anyone that.

"What happened?" she probed. Her eyes were interested, not sad and scared that she was sitting on a bed with a vampire, but confident and content.

"Well my Mother died in child birth, with my younger brother Stefan. Father- well he lived a few years after she passed, but in the end he just couldn't handle it and hung himself."

"Is your brother? You know? A vampire too?" she stuttered saying this because I knew she didn't really wish to find out that there was something else for her to fear in this house.

"Yes, he is. But I haven't seen him in some years. How old are you Elena?" I needed to know. She couldn't have been older than 20.

"19." Her reply was quiet but clear. "How old are you?" if I told her she'd likely bolt, but I wasn't going to lie to her.

"I was turned when I was 24. But I suppose actually I'm 149," I waited for her rise from my bed, but she didn't. She just sat there with her arms wrapped protectively around her shirt covered body.

"Why did you take me? I mean I'm sure you have no trouble getting girls. Why me?" did she just compliment me? I smirked.

"As I said earlier, there's something about you. Now that's enough questions for one day," I stood from the bed and held out my hand for her, "come you need to eat, I'll show you around." hesitantly she put her tiny hand in mine.

I led her down the hallway and down the first set on small stairs, down another long corridor and then onto the twisted main staircase. Reaching the bottom, I led her around the corner to the little door which went to the kitchen. Through it we travelled to be met by Bonnie.

"Mr Salvatore!" she gasped in shock, "is there something you want Sir, I didn't hear the bell ring."

"No no. I did not ring, but I have some business to attend to. Can you please make Elena something to eat and bring it to the conservatory? Thank you Bonnie," I ended and we went back out of the door and around the back of the stairs to a set of double glass doors leading to the glass encased conservatory.

"Sit and make yourself comfortable, you can go wherever you wish in my house. If you wish to go outside then come and find me, I'll show you around. I have more thing to say," here goes nothing, "do you wish for me to take you back to the place I found you?"

She was taken aback. What did she have to go back to? Her brother? He would most likely never return.

"I think- I want to, to stay. Please?" her eyes bore into me light fire and I'm sure at that moment I saw hope and felt my heart begin to beat again.

Who would have guessed it? A vampire in love with a human.


	9. Who?

_A vampire in love with a human._

Elena POV

_My skin felt like it was burning. Literally peeling off of me. My hands were covered in blood- my blood. I pressed a hand to my stomach protectively, to catch hold of the silver handle of a knife. "No," I whispered. My mouth pooling, blood came streaming out. Coughing and sputtering, I fall ungracefully to the floor, my vision blurred, only to see a shadowed figure walking towards me. "Wh..o?" _

_"Hey Elena , long time no see," - Jeremy. I could make out his arm reaching towards me, thinking it would be to help. How I was wrong. The next thing I felt was a fist punching me in the stomach just below the knife. More blood seeped from my mouth and now my nose as well. "Jer. Stop," one last breath and I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore._

* * *

Damon POV

I loved her. That much was clear to me; even Bonnie had noticed a change in me. It was obvious to everyone except the one who really mattered – Elena. So here I am, sat in the lounge with my half- full glass of bourbon, relaxing. Well I was relaxing, but that was until I heard her scream.

I didn't even think, dropping my glass, allowing it to shatter upon impact on the floor, but I didn't care. I was up the stairs in seconds, throwing open the door waiting to find an imposter. How wrong was I?

A scene was unfolding in front of me. Both bedside tables were on their sides, along with the objects which typically resided upon them which were strewn across the floor of the bedroom. There were little dots of red on the ripped white bed sheets. In fact, the place was a mess. I took a step in and noticed that I was crunching on something. Peering down I saw glass shards sheeting the floor, obviously from the destroyed mirror of her vanity table. While I took in all of these factors I didn't even think realise that Elena was in fact nowhere to be found. Shaking myself mentally.

"Elena?" I spoke into the darkness. Out of nowhere, something was flying straight towards my face. Thankfully my reaction time is extremely fast, so the soaring object flew straight past me, smashing against the wall behind me.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I could hear her, and yet I could not see her.

"Elena. You know I won't hurt you," I said, almost in a whisper.

"NO! Keep away!" her screaming was getting louder and louder.

Entering further I scoped out the room until I could see her huddled the other side of her bed in nothing but her bra and panties, and even they weren't fully intact. Her hair was a mess and she was desperately clutching her leg and her stomach, between throwing objects in my direction.

"Get out! Get away from me! NO!" she shrieked as I slowly made my way towards her. As I closed in to her she thrashed and kicked at me with one leg.

"Stop Elena! I won't hurt you. You know me!" gripping her arms tightly, I shook her but she wouldn't stop. To keep her from hitting me or even harming herself, I twisted her sharply in my arms so that her back was pressed firmly against my bare chest as the thrashing continued.

"Let me go! Please! I won't tell! Jer, please!"

I kept my grip, as she began to calm down, whimpering.

"Jer, I'm sorry, just please don't hurt me anymore." Her pleading voice would forever be engrained into my memory. So much pain and suffering, so much fear.

I stroked hair soothingly, my chin resting a top of her head. "Elena. It's Damon, I won't hurt you."

"D…damo…n" she wept while I held her.

"Yeah lena, it's me. What happened?" her body was shimmying out of my grasp and turning. Her tear stained cheeks were smudged; eyes bloodshot and a large gash graced her forehead. She reached behind her, taking hold of the bed post and started to pull herself up from the floor. However the attempt was in vane as she cried out and dropped to the floor once more that moment she tried to use her legs. I caught her effortlessly, before she had the chance to hit the floor. More tears leaked from her eyes as she clutched her stomach tightly.

"It hurts, Damon, it hurts so much." she curled up into a ball in my lap, with her right leg straight out in front of her. Her head rested on my chest as I cradled her to me.

"Shhh, it's okay. You're going to be okay." With this, I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her petite form from the ground, gaining me small wince from her quivering lips. Carefully I carried her out of the door and down the corridor to my bedroom. Gently I sat her on my bed while I swept into the bathroom and filled a large bowl with warm water. I reached underneath the sink for the ice box, which I withdrew and poured into another empty bowl. Once full of ice, I topped it with cold water and carried both, plus two cloths, back into the room. She was bent at the waist, sobbing and gripping her leg in pain. A large purple bruise was prominent on her beautiful olive skin, the whole right hand side of her stomach.

"Oh Lena," I crouched next to her, pushing against her shoulders, so that she was lying flat on her back. Dipping one of the cloths into the warm water, I wrung it out slightly and then brought it to her head, dabbing it gently, to take away any weeping blood and to wipe away the sweat gathered over her skin. After putting that to one side, I dove my hand into the ice water and cupped five pieces of ice in my hand where I placed them into the other cloth and wrapped it up. I slowly guided the handmade ice pack to her stomach, causing her to wince severely at the temperature. I could see tears trickling from her eyes down her cheeks.

"Shh… shhh, princess. I know it hurts, shhh…" I finished with her stomach and carried the bowls back to the bathroom. Reaching for the first aid kit, I took it back to the bedroom where Elena hadn't moved. Opening it I found many rolls of bandages. Unrolling them, I began wrapping them from her knee, all the way down to her ankle and around the base of her foot. Once I was finished, I helped her sit up and turned her so that her head was rested on my pillows. I quickly grabbed an extra pillow from the laundry cupboard in the hall and placed it on the bed. From my wardrobe I took one of my shirts and walked back to her.

"Sit up a bit, kitten," she reluctantly complied enough that I could wrap the shirt around her and button it up. When done, she lay back down while I propped her leg on the extra pillow and pulled the covers up over her.

"Sleep Elena, you'll feel better in the morning," bending down to place a kiss on the cut on her forehead. I turn to walk out of the door to a spare room.

"No!" I turn on my heel to see her beginning to shake again. "St…t…ay, please," she said quietly. I was shocked but was more than happy to grant her wish. Creeping around to the other side of bed and climbed in beside her. She was cold and shivering, but I never would have noticed just how much until I felt her wriggling to me and snuggling into my side. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around her and drew her closer to me as her eyes closed.

"I love you Elena." I kissed her cheek and slipped into a deep, perfect sleep.


End file.
